


Chivalry

by LauraRoslin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: Adama defends President Roslin against a heckler during a press conference.





	Chivalry

Bill sat in the back of the room, his eyes on Laura as she spoke passionately to the press and few civilians. He couldn't say what she was talking about as his eyes followed the collar of her blazer down to the low trim of her shirt, but he could tell she was happy and passionate about whatever it was. 

Another voice drew his unprofessional thoughts away from the president and towards the source of the voice standing across the room. "Is is true a Cylon saved your life? That you have Cylon blood in you?!"

Laura stopped short and adjusted her glasses as she rested her hands on the podium; Bill glanced at her and then turned his gaze to the piece of frak speaking. 

"Why won't anyone talk about this? Doctor Cottle isn't answering any questions and neither are you. What the frak is going on?!"

"I don't know what-" Laura started, but the man continued. 

"I don't think you're fit for leadership and the people deserve to know!" The man's voice rose as he spoke and the press crammed closer. 

Bill stood quickly and shoved his way through the crowd until he reached the man, his hands clenching at his sides. "You either need to remember who you're speaking to or get the frak out," he growled, struggling to keep his hands still. 

"And you're in on it! The government has been tainted by Cylons!" The man reached for one of the microphones, but Bill grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. 

"Did you head what I said?" He forced the man out of the room and into the arms of the Sergeant waiting outside. "Escort him back to Galactica and to the brig."

"Aye, sir." The sergeant took the man's arm and they turned, leaving Bill to return to the conference. 

He watched as Laura finished speaking, impressed with how calm and professional she seemed. He saw how she gripped the podium out of sight and knew that wasn't the case for her internally. He waited quietly as everyone filtered out to return to their ships, finally leaving him alone with Laura and Billy. 

"Thank you, Billy, but I'm fine," Laura murmured, but she accepted his offered glass of water anyway. "Really, I'm fine."

"I know. It's... a change, you know..." Billy trailed off and Bill cleared his throat in understanding. 

"To see me so healthy," Laura finished, her gaze rising to meet Bill's as he finally stepped forward. "Thank you again, I need to speak with the Admiral."

Billy nodded and immediately retreated to his desk; Bill followed Laura back to her private space. 

They were barely out of sight when he felt Laura's small body pushing him up against the wall. He looked down at her in surprise, his hands automatically settling on her waist. 

"Laura?"

"You stood up for me," she murmured, her body leaning into his, "and it was... quite the turn on." She bit her lip and looked up at him. 

"What?" He felt reduced to simple words, lagging behind on what was going on and what she wanted. 

"It was chivalrous." Her fingers undid the top few buttons on his uniform, still holding her bottom lip between her teeth. "It was attractive." She stopped, her eyes dropping until Bill tilted her chin back up. "And I almost died, Bill... I almost died alone and after seeing you today, I don't have to be alone..."

"You're the president and he was causing a disturbance. Was I supposed to sit by and shut my mouth?" He gently pushed her back so he could meet her eyes and calm his body enough to think clearly. 

"Oh, don't frak with me," she muttered, her gaze darkening. "You could have called any of your men waiting outside. You didn't have to do it yourself. And I saw you the entire time I was giving that press conference. Do I need to go into how rarely you left my bedside the past few weeks?"

"Laura..." She sighed and started to pull back even more, but he grabbed her side and pulled her close once again. He didn't say anything for a moment, and then: "Tell me more about this chivalry thing."

A smile tugged at her lips as she leaned into his chest again. She resumed unbuttoning his uniform until his jacket slid off. Before she could move her hands too far up under his tanks, he started guiding her back to her makeshift bed. She laid back and he allowed his gaze to roam over her as she toed her shoes off. Her blazer came off next, his tanks quickly following before they worked on their bottoms. 

He settled between her spread legs, his hands sliding up her surprisingly smooth legs. She spread her legs a little more, a shiver running through her body as his hands moved further up her thighs. She ran her hands along his arms and down to his chest, feeling the firmness of his muscles just under his skin. Her lips parted and he captured them in a slow kiss, draw a moan out of her. 

"Bill..." Her fingers closed around his bicep and she rolled her hips against his, her leg sliding up his to wrap around him. 

"Yes?" he murmured, his lips moving to her jaw and then up along the back of her ear. Every noise she made rippled through his body and he groaned as his hands moved across her chest, hesitating over the part that almost took her away. 

In his distraction, he bit down on her neck a little harder than he meant to, and her sharp inhale drew his attention to her face. 

"Frak me, Bill," she whispered. 

"Gods..." He wrapped his arm around her leg to help hold it up and braced himself against the armrest as he slowly eased in. 

She shuddered beneath him and dug her nails into his back and bicep as she clung to him, causing him to stop his movements until she gasped for him to continue. He continued slowly rocking until his hips meant hers and he groaned into her mouth. 

"Oh, gods. Bill..." She finally rocked her hips against his, her grip lessening a little so her hand could continue exploring his back. 

"Laura," he murmured in response, his hips finding a rhythm in time with her own movements. He moved his hand back across her chest and down along her side, wanting to explore everything before it was over. 

She gave a warning cry and her fingers found their way to his shoulder again; Bill kissed her to keep her quiet, knowing Billy wasn't that far away and the walls were less-than-soundproof. He forgot soon enough as he felt her body shudder and clench around him with her climax, coming soon after she did with a loud grunt. 

Her arm slipped off to drape over her head, giving him an amazing view of her body as he tried to hold himself up. After a moment, she squeezed herself into the corner, leaving just enough room for him to lay beside her and pull her against his chest. 

"Oh my gods," she murmured breathlessly, a happy smile crossing her lips. "That was..."

He chuckled weakly, his arm tightening around her waist. "Frak," was all he managed, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

"Do you think Billy heard?" She paused before answering her own question. "For his sake, I hope not..."

He laughed again and watched as she curled further into his chest, her leg sliding between his to get even closer. He felt the hum she released as her head rested against his chest and he allowed his eyes to drift close, relieved that there was nowhere he needed to be for a while.


End file.
